Randolf
Randolf is an Elf and an S-Class Adventurer. Appearance He had a well-featured face, but it had a gloomy expression and although he was tall and His hair hanging loosely down to his shoulders and there was a stubble on his jaw. His body was lean but well-trained. He wearing the kind of leather armor that a new adventurer might wear, and his belt holding several knives that were the kind that would be sold in bulk at weapon stores. If it weren’t for his long ears, he would look like nothing more than a worn-out, middle-aged mercenary. At the very least, his appearance made it questionable as to whether he was of a status that would allow him to be someone important. Personality Gives off a laid-back attitude and gave a disinterest into doing any work that gathers attention. Even though he gives off this attitude he is not Simple minded as he is fully aware of information of importance like being aware of the existence of a certain Dhampir. Background Randolf, who gained the title of S-class over a hundred years ago, praised by everyone as a ‘true adventurer. it means that he’s a cut above the ‘Blue-flamed Sword’ Heinz, even though they’re both S-class adventurers. The truth was that Randolf had retired as an adventurer long ago. Or to be more precise, he had declared his retirement as an S-class adventurer. One day, he had told the Guild Master of an Adventurers’ Guild branch that he was close to, “I’m not going to accept any requests anymore; I’m just going to go into Devil’s Nests on my own and hunt enough to not have any problems feeding myself,” and tried to hand in his Guild Card. If he stopped being an adventurer, he wouldn’t be able to have the Adventurers’ Guild buy materials or other goods from Devil’s Nests or Dungeons, such as the proof of having exterminated the monsters. He would have to sell them to merchants individually or sell them personally. But Randolf was an S-class adventurer, even though he was technically a former one. Even without his certification as an adventurer and his position in society, he still had the same abilities and experience. As long as he had those, any merchant would want to do business with him. And Randolf had never had an interest in luxuries. Because he was proficient in the ways of living in forests like many Elves, he could support himself without ever going into a city. He was a man who would be satisfied hunting suitable prey, making clothes out of fiber taken from plants and beast fur and making alcohol from fruit. He had acquired the status of honorary nobleman in the kingdom, but he had said, “I don’t need it, and I don’t need a pension, either.” It was not only the Guild Master, but all of the high-ranking officials of the Orbaume Kingdom at the time that were shaken by these words. Randolf, an adventurer who represented the nation, would retire despite still possessing power. It would have been a serious affair if the Amid Empire were to recruit him. The greatest problem of them all was that there was no way of stopping him. That was why they had met Randolf’s requests to the greatest extent possible and pleaded for him to act in a way that made it known that Randolf ‘the True’ was still alive and active, just no longer fighting on the front lines of battlefields. Curator, the God of Records, mentioned putting Randolf in the Trails of Bellwood, after the 66th floor, due to his unpredictable courses of action when incidents occurred.Side Chapter 27 Summary Relationship Stats He's good at Archery, Swordsmanship and Spirit Magic. Equipment * Sword * Short Bow and Arrow Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elves Category:S-class Adventures Category:Adventurers